


shawty gimme (whip, whiplash)

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Edging, Humiliation, I did this instead of doing my academic requirements, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Please be proud of me, Sir Kink, Stell tops fite me, ken is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Ken was ignoring Stell on purpose, he was sure of it. Not only was the younger pretending that his older boyfriend didn't exist, he decided that it was a good idea to make him jealous by flirting with Josh all day, too.Stell was having none of it.
Relationships: Stellvester Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	shawty gimme (whip, whiplash)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have about fifty academic requirements that I haven't done yet, but instead of finishing them, I wrote this instead. This was very self-indulgent, btw. Haven't proofread so it might contain lots of mistakes.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Stell tops in Kentell. I do not take criticisms.
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are well appreciated!

Ken and Stell weren't very secretive when it comes to their relationship. Of course, they kept it hidden from the public eye in order to keep SB19's reputation safe, but with others, like close friends and staff members, the two boys were never shy in showing affection for one another.

With the exception of public events and filming, Ken loved clinging on to Stell. The younger always preferred to stick by his boyfriend, always craving attention. Stell wasn't one to complain though, since he loved his possessive little baby.

The rest of the members were pretty much used to seeing the two stuck together like glue, so it was safe to say that everyone, Stell included, was shocked to see Ken ignoring him one random day.

The day started off normally, Stell had cooked everyone breakfast, a healthy mix of eggs, bacon and _pandesal._ Sejun woke up in the middle of Stell preparing at the dinner table, so the leader went off to wake the remaining three members for breakfast.

When the three sleepyheads came into the dining table, they took each took a seat at the table, leaving one chair, the one next to Stell, unoccupied for Ken. When the boy came a few minutes later, yawning with his hair still messy, he sat beside Stell without saying a word, only humming when his boyfriend greeted him with a _"Good Morning mahal."_

Now that was _weird._ Ken and Stell were usually very sappy during mornings, unfortunately for the other members. Sleepy little Ken would cling to Stell like a koala, demanding to be pet and fed. With Ken ignoring the other like that, it signalled a warning in all of the members' heads, wondering what was wrong with Ken.

They all seemed to ignore it for now, as more pressing matters were evident, a.k.a, food. Everyone began to dig in, thanking and commending Stell for his wonderful cooking. Except for one member.

Ken.

The main dancer was eating quietly, _still_ ignoring his boyfriend. He takes a piece of bacon into his mouth, humming at the taste. "Luto mo, Sej?" Ken asks. "Sarap."

This confused Stell, since everyone knew _he_ was always cooking breakfast. _Always._

"Si Stell nagluto n'yan." Sejun says, munching on his own pandesal.

"Ah. Ganun ba. Nevermind then." He replies. The other members started sharing worried glances with one another, fearing Stell's reaction.

Stell's eyebrows furrowed, slowly getting frustrated. Was Ken mad at him? _Why_ would he be mad at him? He doesn't even remember doing anything that would anger his younger boyfriend. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid that they would just start arguing, and he doesn't really want to fight in front of the dinnertable, so he ignores it for a while, making a mental note to confront him later.

* * *

That _later_ turned out to be later than expected, since the boys got busy. They were scheduled for a photoshoot after breakfast, which took up half of their day. They had a quick lunch before proceeding to the practice room, polishing their choreographies for an upcoming show that same week.

They were at their third hour of practice, Stell had given Josh, Sejun and Ken a quick water break while he helped Justin out on a difficult move in one corner of the room. He was so focused at his task that he almost didn't notice it, but on his peripheral vision, he saw Josh and Ken sat on the floor, laughing to themselves.

Stell ignored it at first, trying to place his attention on Justin, correcting his mistakes and making sure his moves were correct. But when he saw Ken draping himself over Josh, his arm around the older's waist, head leaning on his shoulder, he started to feel irritated. He tsked, unconsciously bouncing his leg in annoyance.

"Mali ba yung ginawa ko?" Justin asks, stopping in his tracks, thinking that Stell was getting annoyed at him.

"Ha? Hindi, hindi, sorry, may naalala lang ako. From the top uli." He said.

Few minutes in, Sejun excused himself to the bathroom, leaving the four in the room. Stell was dancing alongside Justin, still glancing at Josh and Ken, who were far _too close_ for comfort. It irked Stell to no end, and when the two's laughter started to raise in volume, Stell couldn't help it anymore.

"Pwedeng manahimik tayo? Pwede?" Stell snapped. "Iingay niyo eh."

The two were rendered silent, smiling apologetically at Stell. Josh muttered _"sorry po"_ while Ken only snickered, whispering something to Josh.

Stell rolled his eyes. "One more time." He muttered to Justin. "5.. 6.. 7.. 8--"

* * *

Sixth hour of practice rolled by pretty quickly. The five were finished practice and began to wrap up, changing into fresh batches of clothes and making sure the practice room was clean, before piling out of the building and into the van, where kuya Yuri was waiting.

Josh was the first to enter the van, sitting in the middle row by the window. Stell sat in the back, waiting for Ken. Expecting the dancer to sit beside his boyfriend, the remaining two let him enter first, but to everyone's surprise, Ken sits in the middle beside Josh, giving the oldest a cheesy smile. Stell stares at the back of his head, flabbergasted. Whenever they rode the van together, Ken _always_ sat next to Stell. The only instances where the two would be separated was during rides that they had to film, so as to not give away their relationship.

Justin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and sat beside Stell, wary of the tension. Sejun sat beside Ken and shut the van door. Kuya Yuri pulled off of the driveaway and sped away into the streets.

Usually during car rides, Stell would have his airpods in, listening to music while Ken would watch anime beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Ken was doing exactly that, only except it he wasn't leaning on Stell, he was leaning on Josh.

They were watching something on his phone together, laughing to themselves. Since Stell was at the back and the two were up at front, it was incredibly difficult to ignore him. Even with his airpods on and his music on full volume, he still heard Ken's laughter, making a joke about whatever show was playing on his phone.

Stell's was beginning to lose his temper, getting upset at whatever the fuck Ken was planning. He was sure that his boyfriend was ignoring him on purpose, the reason why, he wasn't sure. But all he knew was that Ken was _definitely_ gonna get it when they got home.

* * *

The car ride ended soon enough, and the five boys piled out of the van one by one, entering their dorm quietly. Justin and Josh were quick to enter their room, closing the door as they went. Stell was about to confront Ken but when he saw the younger enter the bathroom, he sighed in annoyance.

Sejun chuckled behind him, his arms crossed.

"Nag-away kayo?" Their leader asked.

Stell shook his head. "'Di ko alam ba't 'di niya ako pinapansin."

"Baka nagpapapansin." Sejun laughs. "He's been whining about how busy you've been this week. I think he's doing this to get your attention."

Stell nods in understanding, realizing that Sejun might be right. "Can I stay in Ken's room tonight?"

"Sure." Sejun says, patting Stell's shoulder. "Go easy on him, though. We can't have a repeat of _last time_ , alright?"

Stell laughs at the memory. "I'll try."

* * *

Stell is already sat at Ken's bed when the boy enters his room, shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was still pretty wet from showering, his hair soaked with water dripping to the floor.

Ken jumps at the sight of his boyfriend, but soon returns to his senses, proceeding to his closet. "Ginagawa mo dito?"

"Can we talk, mahal?" Stell asks.

"We already are."

Stell rolls his eyes at the arrogance. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Who says I'm ignoring you?" Ken replies, taking another towel and drying his hair off with it.

"Aren't you?" The older raises a brow, daring Ken to fight back, and if anything, Ken's best trait is fighting back until he gets what he wants. (With Stell, at least.) "You've been avoiding me all day." Stell stands, stepping towards Ken. "You're not clinging to me like you used to." He takes a step forward, making Ken step back until his back hits the wall. "And you've been flirting with Josh all day."

"Flirting? I-I wasn't flirting." Ken tries to stand his ground, to sound at least a little bit confident, but with the way Stell is crowding him, pressing himself close, it makes Ken weak, makes him stutter. 

"Are you sure, baby?" The nickname makes Ken heart drop, swallowing as Stell takes his chin between his finger and thumb, forcing him to look up. "The two of you looked pretty close earlier."

"We _are_ close." Ken says, walls slowly crumbling as Stell places his hand on his bare waist, pulling him closer. Their faces are barely inches apart, he can feel Stell's breath hitting his skin, making him lick his lips unconsciously.

"A bit _too_ close." Stell comments. He hovers above Ken's left ear, breathing against his skin. His lips brush against Ken's earlobe, and the dancer shudders, feeling extremely cold without clothes on. "You do know that you're mine, right?"

In an act of defiance, Ken lifts his head, looking Stell straight in the eye. "I don't know. Maybe you need to remind me?"

Stell scoffs, smirking before crashing his lips on to Ken's, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Ken pulls on Stell's shirt, demanding it off. The older breaks the kiss to pull his shirt off his head, before pushing Ken into the bed, crawling in between his legs.

Their lips meet again for another kiss, their teeth clashing. Stell pulls the towel around Ken's waist, throwing it to the floor. His lips begin to press kisses on Ken's neck down to his chest, his hand playing with the younger's nipples.

" _Hng,_ Stell.." Ken keens. "N-No marks." He warns.

He pulls off bracing himself on his knees, taking Ken's chin in his hand. "That's sir to you, baby."

Ken gulps, but nods in obedience. Stell returns to his previous actions, nibbling on Ken's neck. He finally wraps a hand around Ken's hard dick, giving a few slow strokes. 

"A-Ah," Ken is shaking, his eyes are closed with an arm thrown over his face in embarrassment. He tries to buck his hips up, seeking for more friction, but Stell keeps his other hand on hips hip, keeping him still. "P-Please."

"Stay still." Stell grits in an authoritative tone. "Baka gusto mong iwanan kita dito?."

Ken seems to heed Stell's warning, as he tries to keep himself still while his boyfriend strokes his cock at a medium pace. He works his way down from the tip to the base, taking his other hand to thumb at the slit. Ken jolts, fingers grasping at the sheets. He throws his head back in pleasure, moaning silently. Stell tsks, disliking the fact that Ken was trying to keep quiet. He begins to quicken his pace, tightening his grip on Ken's cock.

" _Mh,_ f-fuck! S-Stell- sir, t-teka, wait-!" Ken tries to tell Stell to _stop, wait, slow down!_ but the older is relentless, his hands merciless as he grabs Ken's hands, which where trying to hold Stell's wrists, and pins them above the younger's head. 

Ken's hips are lurching forward, legs twitching. He's unable to keep himself still, not when he's feeling this much pleasure. His nerves are on fire, and he can actually hear the blood flowing through his veins. He feels lightheaded, mouth open as moans continue to pour from his lips. They only just begun but Ken can feel the familiar knot in his stomach, spreading throughout his whole body.

" _Ngh,_ I-I'm gonna.. a-ah, please." Ken begs, looking up at Stell with pleading eyes.

"Please what, baby?" Stell smirks, enjoying seeing his boyfriend struggle.

"Lemme come, f-fuck!" Ken mewls when Stell runs his palm over the tip, spreading the precum all over his cock. " _T-Tangina,_ S-Stell-!"

Ken comes with a loud cry, his cum painting Stell's hand and his own stomach. His eyes roll to the back of his head, his hips raising from the bed. Stell cotinues to stroke him through his high, letting him ride out his orgasm. Ken relaxes back into the mattress, panting as he tries to catch his breath. His thighs start to shake, legs trying to close against Stell's arm as the older continues to stroke him even _after_ he just came.

"S-Stell, _ngh,_ t-teka, t-tama na, I-I'm done! _Ah,_ fuuuuuck!" Ken cries out, oversensitive after coming once. 

Ken looked so debauched under Stell like this. His legs were shaking uncontrollaby, trying to kick the older's hand away as the pleasure was slowly turning into pain, but even then, he couldn't deny that it felt _so damn good._ Stell was being so rough with him, and it turned him on to no end. His whole body was shaking at this point, his moans getting high-pitched. He was drenched in sweat, his hair a mess, some of it sticking to his forehead. Stell had released his wrists a moment ago, moving to his hips to keep him still. Ken gripped the sheets tight, trying to keep himself grounded.

"Aw, look at you baby." Stell cooes, his strokes relentless. "Not so fucking bratty now, are we?" 

Ken couldn't reply even if he wanted to, the words were getting stuck at the back of his throat, replaced by moans and whines as he threw his head back in pleasure. He held Stell's arm, not to stop him, but just for support. He couldn't think straight, let alone speak. He was also pretty sure he was crying, tears and sweat decorating his face.

Stell smirks, taking his other hand and fondling Ken's balls as the other continues its actions. Ken keens at this, back arching in surprise. "O-Oh, _p-puta,_ ngh, I-I-"

"I what, baby?" Stell asks. "Gonna cum again for me, pretty boy?"

Ken nods furiously, unable to form a coherent sentence. His moans get louder, his hips unconsciously lifting themselves up to meet Stell's strokes. Ken feels his climax getting closer, can already taste it on the tip of his tongue, but just when he was about to release, Stell pulls away, removing all signs of touch from Ken.

"W-Wha.." Ken looks at Stell dumbly, eyes dazed and clouded with lust. "Why..? I was s'close" He whines, his speech slurred.

"You already came once, diba?" Stell teases.

"B-But-!" Ken grumbles, both annoyed and horny. Tears were forming at his eyes, frustrated that his orgasm was cut off.

"But? But ano? Did I whine like that when I saw you draping yourself over Josh like I wasn't looking?" Stell raises a brow, grabbing Ken's chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. "Sagot."

Ken pouts, crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks. "'m sorry." He sniffles. 

"Sorry, what?"

"S-Sorry, sir.." Ken bites his lip, looking down in embarrassment.

Stell takes his clean hand, wiping Ken's tears away. He presses a few kisses all over Ken's face, making the younger giggle and smile. Ken's heart skipped a beat, cherishing Stell's brief gentleness. Their lips meet for a chaste kiss, Stell's tongue massaging his own.

They pull away after a while, Stell returns to his position between Ken's legs. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Will you do it again?"

"Maybe- ow!" Ken pouts when Stell smacks his thigh. "Sabi ko nga, hindi na.."

"Good." Stell smiles, taking Ken's thighs in his hands, pulling them apart. 

Ken was about to ask Stell what he was doing, when his lover dived down, taking Ken's cock in his mouth in one swift movement. He yelps, grasping the sheets in shock. Stell runs his tongue from base to tip, before engulfing the whole thing back into his mouth, sinking down until he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat.

" _T-Tangina,_ ngh-!" Ken moans, hands gripping Stell's hair. "'m g-gonna-!"

Stell pulls away, using his hand once more to get him off. "Cum, baby."

As if on cue, Ken's back arches off the bed, toes curling as he cums for the second time that night. This one far more intense, like electricity sending shockwaves all over his body. White spots began to appear in his vision, and he was pretty sure he blacked out for a second. When he returns to his senses, he feels a wet cloth being wiped all over his stomach.

"You good, mahal?" Stell asks, placing the wet rag on the bedside table. His voice was back to normal, not the authoratative one he used in bed anymore. 

Ken could only nod weakly, his whole body tired from their previous activities. "Yeah." He says, voice hoarse.

"Was it too rough?" Stell brushes his hair off of his face, taking his cheek in his hand.

Ken shakes his head. "T'was perfect. Thank you."

Stell smiles lovingly at his cute lover. "Get some rest." He presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Pano ka..?" Ken asks. "You didn't.."

"I'm fine, mal. Just go to bed, you're tired." Stell tries to settle behind Ken, but the younger is quick to move, pushing Stell down into the mattress as he hovers over him.

Ken is sinking down to his knees, smirking as he looks up at Stell.

"Your turn, sir."


End file.
